


Busted!

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: "Forced" Masturbation, F/F, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: One shot smut fic for Swan Queen Week 10, Day 3: "Is This Porn?"Regina finds Emma watching porn while at work. Sexy times ensue.





	Busted!

“Is that _porn_?”

The way Emma almost fell out of her desk chair while scrambling to change windows on her desktop, was almost comical. Okay, it _was_ comical, but Regina didn’t allow herself to laugh. Not when she’d caught Emma in such a compromising position at work.

“Uh. No?”

The bluff would have been far more convincing if it hadn’t been phrased as a question. Or if desperate moans and other…noises weren’t still audible from the computer’s speakers.

Laughter may have been out of the question, but she definitely wore a smirk when she walked over and leaned to whisper in Emma’s ear. “Naughty sheriff. I don’t think this is what I pay you for.”

“It’s a slow night,” Emma answered in a low voice, clearly affected by Regina’s proximity. “I wasn’t expecting anyone.”

“You should be more careful. You never know who might walk in.” She kissed her ear and then nipped the shell of it, making Emma groan.

“Like the mayor?” She reached back, wrapping her hand around the outside of Regina’s thigh. Regina eased out of her grip with a last kiss to her neck.

“Like our son.”

“He’s hanging out with Mom and Dad.”

“Even so.” She walked over to the other side of the desk and planted herself on the chair opposite Emma.

“What are you doing?”

“Getting comfortable so that I can watch the show.”

Emma looked confused. “What show?”

“You’re going to switch back over to the porn that we both know you were watching, and you’re going to touch yourself for me.” A blush rose high in those pretty cheeks and Emma started to sputter out a protest. “No arguments. Come on, Miss Swan, before I do something far more…invasive.”

The look in Regina’s eyes said not to test her, though it looked like Emma was thinking of arguing anyway. Then she sank a little in her chair, hand going to the mouse to click back over like she was instructed to do. Her eyes flicked back to Regina, a little unsure.

“I believe I told you to touch yourself, Emma.” She made a point of crossing her legs, letting her skirt slip a little higher than she would have if they weren’t alone, and gave Emma an expectant look. The higher hemline wasn’t lost on Emma, and she focused on it as she undid her jeans and spread her legs a bit, sending a hand down beneath her panties. It amused Regina that Emma wasn’t paying attention to the porn at all as her fingers started moving.

That lovely blush bloomed brighter in her cheeks as she grew more aroused, and Regina felt her own body responding. She wanted to leap across the desk between them and kiss the hell out of her, before fucking her until neither of them could walk straight, but she didn’t. She made herself wait, even when it felt like she could cut the tension with a knife.

Soon Emma was moaning softly, her hand sneaking up under the tank top she wore to play with a nipple, and she was leaning back farther, jutting her hips forward. A wiggle of Regina’s fingers made her jeans and panties disappear, giving her much better access and Regina a much better show. The expression on Emma’s face was grateful and yet exasperated at the same time.

“Keep going, Dear. This is wonderful to watch.”

“I never knew you were such a voyeur.”

“Absolutely. When there’s something worth seeing.” Her gaze swept up over the toned abdomen, more of it bare now that Emma had the hand up under her shirt, a fact that had Regina’s mouth watering. By all rights, she should be kissing and biting that bare skin, dipping down lower to lick where Emma’s fingers were rubbing fast now. A little noise escaped from her throat when Emma moaned out her name.

“Regina…”

“Fuck, you’re so hot, Emma.”

“I can’t…I’m going to…”

“Yesss. Come for me, Miss Swan.”

Emma’s whole body tensed, then her head fell back against the chair as she came. Regina groaned with her, enraptured by the woman she loved, coming apart at the touch of her own hand. It was enough to make her control break, and before Emma could even recover, Regina’s hand was buried in her hair, pulling her head back to give her a demanding kiss while she straddled her lap.  

I didn’t take long for Emma’s hands to make it under her skirt, one moving around to cup her ass, holding her steady as the other snuck under the lace of her panties. Both of Regina’s hands were in her hair now, kissing her like her life depended on it, while knowing fingers stoked the need for a release of her own.

The pleasure grew, tension coiling low in her belly, and she had to break from Emma’s lips to catch her breath. Emma turned to kissing her neck, then sucking at her collarbone while Regina rode her fingers. A woman in the mostly forgotten porno behind her was moaning loudly, and that did something to her. Still holding tight to Emma’s hair, she closed her eyes and gave herself over to the pleasure of her impending climax, crying out when it hit her. 

She was vaguely aware of the words of encouragement from Emma, and of the echoing cry of the woman on the screen. Then it was past, leaving her sagging a little, panting for breath. She opened her eyes after a minute to find Emma smiling up at her. Regina sucked in a shaky breath and forced herself to let go of her hair.

“That was ridiculously hot,” Emma said, reaching over to finally turn off the film.

“To say the least.” Regina settled down against her and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma’s arms repositioned around her waist to hold her close. “Have you learned your lesson about watching porn in the office?” she murmured after a minute or two.

“If the lesson was ‘Do it more often so that your scary boss slash girlfriend can force you to masturbate while she watches, then have you finger her until she falls apart,” then yes. Yes, I have.”

In spite of herself, Regina had to laugh. “It’s a good thing I love you.”

“I know it is.”  


End file.
